An Alternate 9\11 (Map game)
Scenario The world (excluding Al-Qaeda, Palestine and Iraq) now rallies around the USA as both the Pentagon and the Twin Towers sadly burn. The Taliband, Hezbollah, NATO, the EU and UN also condemn the attacks a few days later as well, like in our world. Unlike in our world 2 more minor Islamic crazys also take there lesser toll elsewhere. A gun toting minor Islamic thug acts, killing 5 and injuring 6 in a bussy Brooklyn shopping mall shooting until cops shoot him dead. Another low level Islamist bloke also throws a hand-grenade at the United States Capitol Building, misses the entrance of the visitor center and blows up some of the exserior wall, injurering 3 people in the blast. He is then shot dead by cops. A severed pigs head is left on the door-step of the Israeli consulate in New York and LA 2 days later. Ossama Bin Laden follows makes more bloodthirsty videos and Al-Qaeda build a few more bombs, both like they did in our world. The world awaits your orders!.... Rules *'No cursing or foul language', you will be removed from the map game. *'No racist comments', you will also be removed from the map game. *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE!' *1 turn each day. 1 day= 6 month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *'The mods controle non-player states and colonies.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *'PLEASE! PUT A BULIT POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 kt (5 mt). #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better., since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap moral for the loosing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod decided the outcome from there wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is bias. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take the USSR\Russia, USA, German Empire, British Empire or the French Empire. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date Map Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals Africa Eritrea Namibia Zimbabwe Egypt Djibouti Seychelles Angola São Tomé and Príncipe Comoros Cabo Verde Mozambique Guinea-Bissau Guinea-Bissau Equatorial Guinea Swaziland Mauritius Lesotho Botswana Zimbabwe Gambia Zambia Malawi Kenya Uganda Algeria Rwanda Burundi Uganda Tanzania Sierra Leone Mauritania Nigeria Nigeria Mali Senegal Gabon Congo, Republic of the Central African Republic Chad Ivory Coast Burkina Faso Niger Benin Somalia Congo, Democratic Republic of the Madagascar Togo Cameroon Burkina Faso Ivory Coast Niger Mali Madagascar Guinea Togo Ghana Morocco Tunisia Sudan Morocco Libya South Africa South Africa Botswana Congo, Democratic Republic of the Liberia Ethiopia The Americas Country Antigua and Barbuda Argentina Bahamas Barbados Belize Bolivia Brazil Canada Chile Costa Rica Cuba Dominica Dominican Republic Ecuador El Salvador Grenada Guatemala Guyana Haiti Honduras Jamaica Mexico Nicaragua Paraguay Peru Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Suriname Panama Colombia Trinidad and Tobago United States Uruguay Venezuela Asia Country Afghanistan Bahrain Bangladesh Bhutan Brunei Cambodia China India Iran Iraq Israel Japan Jordan North Korea South Korea Kuwait Laos Lebanon Malaysia Maldives Mongolia Myanmar Nepal Oman Pakistan Philippines Qatar Saudi Arabia Singapore Sri Lanka Syria Taiwan (Republic of China) Thailand United Arab Emirates Indonesia Turkey Vietnam Yemen Ex-USSR Armenia Tajikistan Kyrgyzstan Kazakhstan Azerbaijan Russia Uzbekistan Georgia Estonia Latvia Moldova Ukraine Lithuania Turkmenistan Europe Country Albania Andorra Austria Belarus Belgium Bosnia and Herzegovina Bulgaria Croatia Czech Republic Denmark Finland France Germany Greece Hungary Iceland Ireland Italy Liechtenstein Luxembourg Macedonia Malta Monaco Serbia-Montenegro Netherlands Norway Poland Portugal Romania San Marino Slovakia Slovenia Spain Sweden Switzerland United Kingdom Cyprus Vatican City Oceania Country Australia Fiji Kiribati Marshall Islands Federated States of Micronesia Nauru New Zealand Palau Papua New Guinea Samoa Solomon Islands Tonga Tuvalu Vanuatu Game play 2001.5 Category:An Alternate 9\11 Category:21st Century games